


Envious

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been introduced to Izumi as Dante-sensei's son. She had found it strange. He looked nothing like Sensei with his sharp features and flowing black hair pulled into a tail at the back of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envious

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Envious  
> Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
> Author: Zalia Chimera  
> Pairing: Envy/Izumi

He had been introduced to Izumi as Dante-sensei's son. She had found it strange. He looked nothing like Sensei with his sharp features and flowing black hair pulled into a tail at the back of his head. Izumi shrugged the feeling away. Even if it were a lie, she was sure that Sensei had her reasons and it was hardly a hardship to spend time with him.

He was interesting to say the least. Although he unnerved her somewhat. He spoke pleasantly enough, was dazzlingly intelligent. Sometimes after they talked, it felt like she was learning more about alchemy from him than she ever had from Sensei. He seemed to know more deeply and see right to the heart of the subject.

She asked him once why he never seemed to practice alchemy himself. He was so knowlegeable about the subject, he would surely make a great alchemist himself!

His face had turned bitter... hateful, golden eyes seeming to glint violet for one moment and she had not seen him for days afterwards.

When he came to her again, he was all smiles and gentle words and endearments. It was easy to start to feel close to him when he talked to her of grand things and great purposes and easy to start to feel envious when he toyed with the other people they met the few times they walked into Dublith.

It was easy to kiss him in return and imagine that she was more than a toy to him.

He had kissed her again one dark night, and then told her that he was leaving. She had asked him where and for how long and he had smiled that glittering smile and told her it didn't matter, he would always be with her.

She sometimes looked back at her younger self and felt seething wrath towards her foolish belief.

She had seen him once again after that. Just once.

Tears and rain and blood mingled on her skin, the pain blazing in her abdomen and the hopeless knowledge that it hadn't worked.

He had watched her, but it hadn't been him, not exectly. He had sneered and watched her with mocking violet eyes, tilted her chin up and kissed her once. He gestured to the circle where her child had been but was no longer. "I'll come for him," he had said and laughed.

She screamed at him, asking who he was and he had grinned, lifting the scrap of material around his waist, fingers splaying beside the red serpent mark. "You'll know me whenever you look at a mother with her child," he had sneered. "Didn't I say I'd always be with you?"

He had stalked away, his laughter echoing in her ears and she had cried.

The memory of burnished gold eyes haunted her, even as she lay beside her beloved husband in the night. She had never seen their like before, never did again until she faced two small boys.

She was weak against children, she knew that, but those eyes haunted her still. She never wanted to see the same coldness in the eyes of her own students.


End file.
